


Just like old times

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sister Week, Danvers Sisters being kickass, Day 2, Mention of Supercorp, Minor OC (Opera), Minor Sanvers, Season 1 style, i got you, new alien species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Simple: An alien is assaulting fire fighters and the DEO team trying to apprehend him are getting their asses handed to 'em so this seemed like a job for... The Danvers Sisters!  In this fic, we get a feel of how things were done in Season one!  There is a monster, Kara gets her ass handed to her and Alex got her back!





	Just like old times

“God damnit, it’s the third time this happens on a date night!” Alex curses under her breath, strapping one of her thigh holster and putting her gun in, then she switch legs and repeat the same motion. Alex watch as Maggie slinks back into the couch with a knowing smile, soothing Alex’s worries almost immediately. 

“Hey, at least I get to see you put on your thigh holsters.” They both laugh, Maggie opens a beer and crosses her legs, still wearing the three piece suit she intended to wear to their date. “We can do something when you come back, I knew what I was getting myself into when we started this Danvers.” 

Alex smiles and once her weaponry is secured, her equipment verified, she dashes out the door to run to her motorcycle only to find Kara already there, full Supergirl regalia, cape fluttering in the evening breeze a grumpy look on her that matches Alex’s. “I got you, we’ll fly over to the area where the trouble is. Is Maggie okay ?” 

“She’s playing the understanding girlfriend, but...” she starts walking alongside Kara, taking her by the waist and holding on tight, preparing for the flight. “Tonight I can tell she’s really angry.” her face twist in worry and sadness. “Third time in a row, I... I kind of wish I could refuse these sometimes.” 

It takes only two more steps for Kara to start flying. “Yeah, I’m lucky on that end.” Kara chuckles as she flies toward a clear, orange, fiery spot in the distance. “Lena is even busier than I am, when we’re done with this I’m pretty sure she’s going to be still up and work in her office.” they both sigh. “Happy we got each others.” 

~~~ 

The call had been a strange one at first, a fire had started in an industrial warehouse and the fire trucks had been flipped over and broken by a strange, green being, firemen had managed to run away un-harmed. Cheers erupt when Supergirl lands, joining the special ops team starting to appear. When there is movement above their head, Supergirl flies up to do battle only to be met with an insanely strong being, crashing through two floors of the building. 

As she stood up from the floor she landed on, looking up, she barely has anytime to avoid the falling Alien, a crack appears from the punch and Kara looks scared for a moment. “Alex, target is matching my strength.” Kara and the Alien exchange play cats and mouse with the various crates and shelves around the warehouse. He gets the drop on her and she screams from the impact, landing a floor below after destroying a flight of stairs. 

Supergirl lands hard after the vicious hits lands, stumbling back from the hit she just took, going for cover behind a large metal crate. The alien had been trying to keep the fight away from the fire raging in the other part of the warehouse. Kara doesn’t know what species he is, but his strength is almost rivaling hers and the best she can do for the moment is to keep him distracted from the fire fighters. 

“Supergirl, location.” Alex speaks in their comm line. “Status report.” Alex is clearly in a safe spot judging by how calm she appears. 

“Main storage, behind a crate, one of my elbow isn’t bending right.” Kara lets out a surprised shriek when the alien jumps over the crate ands comes face to face with her. She gets punched in the stomach and slams through the crate, leaving a hole behind, falling flat on her back in the middle of the room, staring up at the flickering lights. 

The Alien circle around the twisted hunk of metal and it’s the first time Kara has a proper visual on him: human sized and shaped, green skin and purple veins, black eyes and obviously some scales plating his skin, getting closer to Kara, intent on finishing the job. Kara fires a shot of heat vision and striking straight against the alien’s knee, taking him by surprise. It looks viciously painful, so much so that Kara feels immediately bad for doing it. “Sorry!” Kara blurts out, standing up. 

“I got you!” Alex announces after jumping down from the hole Kara and the Alien had made in the floor/ceiling earlier, Alex rush the green man and does her signature power-knee-slide to get to him, drawing out her extendable, electrifiable baton and connecting a mighty hit on the already wounded knee. The pain knocks the alien man back, stumbling and finally falling on his ass! His hand lift in surrender, surprising Alex and Kara both. As vicious this being had been just moments before, it was done fighting them. 

“Don’t touch him Alex, I don’t know what species he is, my heat vision did something to him and I think his blood might be venomous.” Kara struggled to stand up, stumbling to her feet, only stabilizing once Alex took her by the waist, her vision blurring. “I’m so hungry” 

“There are protein bars in the truck.” Alex looks on the strange Alien before them and it growls and somewhat sings in an elaborate fashion. “I think it’s talking, I don’t understand.” the green humanoid is trying to stand up on the floor, repeating the sounds but slowers.

“I got this” Kara focus her super-hearing, picking up sounds that Alex couldn’t. She could recognize the language, but couldn’t speak it. Using her heat vision, she wrote something on the ground in a language the alien might recognize. It made another series of sounds. “He surrenders, He’ll come with us at the D.E.O. but he needs somewhere really cold. He was hiding out here and panicked when the fire started, it’s why he attacked the firefighters, associated the red lights with more fire.”

Alex nods once “Okay, this’ll be interesting. Can he learn any earth languages? I mean, I know some of the weirder ones’ mouth and vocal cords don’t work well.” 

“I could teach him! Or J’onn can. He got a pretty impressive range of sound, probably would make an amazing opera singer.” Kara and Alex both chuckles, a sound the Alien clearly recognize as a good thing as he seems to relax. “Okay, so protein bars...” 

~~~

The alien was contained in a sub-zero temperature, Kara insisting that he be given Ice cream after the medical team was done taking samples and taking care of the burn and strain to his knee, after teaching basic words to the Alien (yes, no, Hungry and Thirsty) Kara goes to find her sister, Alex is finishing a report on the incident. “He’s willing to go through immigration processing. He apologized for hurting my arm.” 

Both of them looks at Kara’s slinged arm, a sad look on Alex’s face, a smile on Kara’s. “Does your new friend have a name we can use ?” 

“I thought you might need that so I asked him” Kara smiles, moving closer and whispers the name the Alien has expressed wanting. “We can’t say his name at all, so he chose that.” 

“Really ? Opera ? That’s the name he wants ?” Amused, but joting down the name. “Alright we can go with that, he’ll need a surname, but, we can work with Opera for now.” Alex sigh and shakes her head. “Kara, If you’re not too tired, want to give me a ride back home ?” 

“I got you sis.” using her un-slinged arm, picking up her sister by the waist, they walk through the D.E.O., walking past Winn, who is sleeping at his desk, Alex breaks away for a moment, looking for one one of the medical blanket and gets it over him. Causing J’onn and a few other agents to smile at the sight. 

Kara flew out of the window with Alex in her one good arm. “If Maggie’s too mad or already went to sleep, you want me to bring you anything to help ?” 

“Pancake batter. We don’t have any left. Someone keeps inviting themselves to breakfasts and they eat like a bunch of horses.” Alex taking her up on the offer with a side of teasing. Then she get curious and points toward the L-Corp building they can see from the sky. “Is Lena’s still up?” 

Kara narrows her eyes toward L-Corp and narrowing her senses over there, slowing down her flight and she nods. “Yep, but she’s almost done, she’s drinking wine. She might be waiting for me.” Supergirl picks up speed to get her sister back home. 

They land in Alex’s apartment, finding Maggie dancing in the kitchen, wearing nothing but a t-shirt as she cooks some kind of pancake, clear trace of Maggie having purchased groceries around the kitchen. Kara swats at Alex’s bum and play-shove her toward the kitchen. “Go get her! She’s just perfect for you.” taking off before Maggie can offer her something to eat , heading to see Lena. Kara hears Alex and Maggie share a hug and a kiss before she’s too far.


End file.
